1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heel and ankle protector coverings or boots worn by hospital and nursing home patients to minimize pressure points on the heel and ankle and thus help such patients avoid developing bed sores or decubitis ulcers from prolonged contact with bedding or hard surfaces during a period of bedrest or inactivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various pads and cushions have been designed to protect the bony protuberances of a patient from prolonged contact with a bed surface when the patent is subjected to prolonged periods of bedrest to help avoid or minimize decubitis ulcers or bed sores from forming. Of particular concern are a patient's heel and ankle. Bedridden patients may experience ulcerative conditions (pressure sores or bed sores) on the skin and underlying tissues and bone of the ankles, feet, heels and toes.
Millions of people suffer from diabetes. Many diabetics further suffer from lower leg and specifically foot complications, such as diabetes mellitus, chronic thrombophlebitis, malnutrition and vitamin deficiency, carcinoma, multiple sclerosis, uremia, vascular disease, and venus statis ulcers. These conditions, if not treated, and if a patient's limb is not supported properly, can result in the loss of the patient's limb.
One foot protector design shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,810 has a textile web or fabric boot-like structure that may be secured over a patient's foot with hook and loop fastener (Velcro) straps. Additional padding (such as foam) optionally is added to the protector to cover the ball and sides of the foot and the ankle bone. A single bottom opening in the protector exposes the patient's heel to air. No other ventilation means is provided. Nor are means provided to prevent over-tightening of the fastener straps. See also U.S. Pat. No. D453,969 S.
A heel protector shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,713 has a cap formed of resiliently flexible material with a plurality of ventilation holes formed therein. The cap is held over a patient's heel with straps having hook and loop fasteners (Velcro). No extra padding is provided over the bony protuberances of the ankle. The resiliently flexible material appears to be a foam, rather than a textile or quilted textile. Thus, such material cannot be laundered, and will build up excessive heat in contact with the skin, which heat is not likely to be released satisfactorily by the ventilation holes.
A cushion protector shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,619 comprises a convoluted foam piece that has been folded and stitched together at seam 13. A single ventilation hole at the heel region is provided. The protector is held over a patient's foot and secured with strings 21. No extra padding is provided over the bony protuberances of the ankle. The convoluted foam material cannot be laundered, and will build up excessive heat in contact with the skin. While the patent indicates that the convoluted foam surface provides increased ventilation, such foams have been demonstrated to build up heat, leading to patient discomfort. No means is provided to prevent over-tightening of the protector over the patient's foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,862 shows a medical boot for a patient with a diabetic foot. Such boot includes heat activated material at the insole to form a permanent impression of the bottom of a patient's foot. There is no provision for ventilation and no means is provided to prevent over-tightening of the boot over the patient's foot.
While heel and ankle boots or protectors are known generally, improvements in such foot/leg coverings are still sought. In these respects, the heel and ankle protector according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a more comfortable foot covering for hospital and nursing home patients, and other incapacitated persons.